A Rare Night
by GamerKnight
Summary: She would shake him off and he'd bask in waves of willing females, but tonight she made an exception, and welcomed his company.


It was one of those rare nights for Lu$h crew; Miss Aubrey and Angel sat on the helipad of the yacht alone, not joining the festivities. Unlike his usual activity of chasing girls after a routine, the Latino hung back with his dance partner, the fiery diva in return didn't send him off, instead welcomed his company for the night.

The cool temperature was unexpected and a nuisance, making the red-head shiver, prompting the Latino besides her to set an arm around her shoulders; to his surprise she didn't shake him off. A rare night indeed, Angel thought lifting an eyebrow before shrugging the thought off and enjoying the moment.

Miss Aubrey ignored his look, if the night had been warmer this moment would've been different,but tonight would be an exception, she thought with a pout while leaning in closer to the male for warmth.

Lifting a pale hand, the rich girl set her attention on a clique of girls who's eyes would always wander towards the two. 'Those girls have been eying your like a piece of fine meat." Aubrey informed the Latino. "They'd offer a night of 'fun.'"Try as she might the venom in her words was still there and very apparent. The idea of Angel leaving with any of those girls made her sick, though she'd never admit it.

Pursing his lips, the Latino decided to play part in her small game. "Well, a couple of guys have been staring at you too. Though, I don't think you'd you with any of them, chica."

At this the dive lifted a dainty brow, and leaned away from her partner. "And why do you think that?" She asked daring him to go on.

Licking his lips, Angel, slowly prepared himself to answer, unsure of what her reaction would be. He couldn't have her being mad at him. "Because I wouldn't let you."

Setting her lips in a thin line, the red-head looked away, maneuvering his arm off of her, glad that the dark hid her burning blush. Angel had his moments, moments that would make her heart ache for him to always be that sweetheart that would come out of that smooth player that pestered her constantly then would go skirt chasing the next second.

Letting out a sigh, Angel though he made a mistake, but she still hadn't told him to leave; so he stayed. He was being honest with her, he would never let her leave with another man, she deserved better then a one night stand. He wanted to be there for her, to be her one and only; but it seemed like the only thing he was good at was driving her crazy.

Deciding to be brace, Angel set his hand on hers, lacing their fingers together and giving her hand a tender squeeze. Hesitantly, Aubrey gave his hand a squeeze back, making a small smile spread across the Latino's features.

"And why wouldn't you let me?" She asked still not meeting Angel's gaze.

'You're way better then that. You also deserve better. And I like you to much to let that happen. You're my queen, Aubrey, my girl. Te amo." Angel replied instantly before even realizing what he'd blurt out. His mouth dropped open, and he tried to find a way to change his words and make a joke out of them. "W-wai-" The Latino was cut off when a pair of red lips were set on his own, after a moment of realization, he returned the kiss. Lifting a tan hand, he cupped her cheek, his thumb skimming across Aubrey's cool skin, his lips staying locked onto hers, cherishing the feeling of her plump lips when they caressed his, and soft breath the escaped them when they would part for air.

Angel was broken of his stupor when a sudden chill washed over them and he felt Aubrey shiver, their crew uniform wasn't going to keep her safe from the elements. Leaning away, the Latino smiled at his diva, getting onto his feet and lifting her up, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist. "We should head inside, I don't my girl getting sick." Angel spoke while leading her to the yacht's cabins. It was definitely a rare night, with a pleased smile, Miss Aubrey let the Latino lead her off, glad for rarity, since it brought her a new relationship, one that she knew brought out the strange heartaches and hidden sweetness that the girl had stowed away.

* * *

**Haven't written much in a long time. Spur of the moment idea of my favorite crew and pairing of Dance Central. Sorry if they aren't exactly in character. Thanks for reading**


End file.
